Maryanne Sanders
Age: '28 *'Occupation: 'Geneticist *'Nationality: US *'Citizenship:' US *'Relatives:' Julie Sanders (daughter), Matthew Sanders (son), Edward Sanders (husband, deceased), Kevin Brown (father) *'Superhuman Class: 'Elemental *'''Superhuman abilities: '''To control and manipulate plant life; her true form is also part plant. Origins: Maryanne Sanders was born Maryanne Brown to Kevin and Kaylee Brown. From the time she was young, Maryanne had odd coloring in her eyes (violet eyeball with yellow iris). Her father seemed to find nothing wrong, but was concerned for her well-being. Kaylee, not knowing her husband's family history, took Maryanne to an eye doctor. The eye doctor began to abuse Maryanne and she ran away, crying for help when a tree lowered its branch to her. It scooped her up off the ground where it hid her overnight up until she heard her father calling for her frantically. She was brought down by the tree, and told Kevin what had happened. Enraged, Kevin had charges pressed against the eye doctor, who would ultimately be sent to prison, as well as losing his medical license. Kaylee, who had trusted the eye doctor, refused to believe the incident had occurred and accused her own daughter of being a liar and a freak. As a result, Kevin took custody of Maryanne and left Kaylee and his other children behind after a divorce. Since then, Maryanne and Kevin had cut all ties to the rest of the family, effectively disowning them. It was later found out that Kevin had known that his second-born child was going to be a superhuman with the ability to connect to plants, which was why Kevin was never concerned so much for Maryanne's odd features as much as he would be concerned about what other people could do to her. He tells Maryanne that he had a younger brother with the same issues, but that the brother had disappeared (Kevin suspects murder, but never elaborates). Maryanne would later meet the godfather of all superhuman study of genetics, who was Dr. Edward Sanders. He is intrigued by her and asks her if he could find out more. She agrees, wanting to learn more about her condition herself. They would fall in love and marry. Later, she would have a daughter named Julie, but while pregnant with her son Matthew, her husband is killed in a botched kidnapping attempt. While mourning her husband, she comes under the care of Edward's friend Jonathan Hylo. She finds out that Jonathan, too, is a superhuman, and his friendship with Edward comes from the same initial offer that Edward had given her in finding out more about herself. Estatic that she isn't alone, she introduces Jonathan to her father Kevin. The two share a brief romance, but Jonathan is soon forced to break up with her because of The Mindbender. To this day, she has yet to get over it. Nevertheless Jonathan still keeps her safe, as the people who killed Edward could very well come after her next. Category:Superhumans Category:The Outcasts Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Heterosexual